


Come Get In

by MeredithOos



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithOos/pseuds/MeredithOos
Summary: 总裁精英松本润×未成年诱受榎本径（请自行想象未成年小径穿着校服衬衫和背心的样子 怎么爽怎么想象就好嘻嘻嘻）





	Come Get In

**Author's Note:**

> 道具有，裸照有，自慰有  
> 未成年元素有，轻微恋父元素有  
> 尽管下品元素聚集，但只是肉渣  
> 真的是肉渣渣，不是纯车车  
> 感谢见谅！
> 
> 如有不适，请及时退出！

卧室的灯没开，厚重的窗帘只透过一层蒙蒙亮光，让人迷迷糊糊地不知时月几何。榎本径躺在kingsize大床的中央，身旁只留着一个人曾经躺在身边的皱褶，弄出痕迹的主人正站在全身镜前整理着西装衬衫的领子，扣上价值不菲的袖扣，合身的衬衫勾画着衣料底下绝好的身材，一副禁欲精英男的模样。真想咬开他扣子让他摁着自己把他那根大的不像话的肉棒狠狠塞进来操到自己高潮迭起。榎本毫不收敛地用眼神视奸者自己男人的肉体，舔了舔嘴角开口：“就不能不去上班嘛？”

“你能放暑假，我可没有暑假可以放。”松本润回到床边，见榎本已经坐起来了就揉了揉的头，权当安抚。

“……”榎本没出声，他非常不喜欢润把自己当小孩子看待。

所以他直接用行动表示抗议了。

榎本踢开被子露出全裸的躯体，爬起来跪在床上，直起上身抱住松本润的腰含住衬衫腰间的一颗纽扣，试图用舌头挑开，口水打湿了小腹那片衬衫，贴着松本的肉体透出一点腹肌的线条，还透着一股朦胧色欲的味道。

“今天周一，早上有这个月的月例会，乖，别闹了。”松本刚打好领结，带着笑意，试着推开小径。这次榎本径没有再说什么，跌坐回床上，看着松本润行云流水地披穿上深灰色的西装外套，扣上纽扣遮住那块情色的水渍。

实际上，松本润不能说是百分百坐怀不乱的正人君子，不然他也不会在小径哀求下答应了他时不时在他家留宿的请求。虽是留宿了那么多次，他们却是真真实实的一次逾矩的事都没做，当然，如果小径喜欢全裸抱着他腰睡觉，有时还恶作剧地帮他抚慰着弄出来不算逾矩的话。他自我认为自己还是很有原则的：绝对不要和未成年上床。这也是他们从认识到现在，榎本卖力讨好加诱惑了那么多次他们还没做过的重要原因。

他不是对榎本没感觉，不然现在他也不用强忍着下身胀痛强迫自己专心开车了。面对小径，松本总有一种无法抑制的欲望和冲动，这种不合理的冲动在看到径白皙柔软的身体后，更不受控制了。径似乎也是知道的，所以总是做点什么，挑战松本的底线，恨不得让松本一个生气没忍住就操了他。想起径以前做过的那些挑战自己底线的事，松本太阳穴止不住跳了下，下身胀痛更明显了。

恰好等红绿灯，松本余光扫了一眼手机，毫无动静。

到了公司放下公文包，整理和确认下等会儿会用到的资料，内线跟助理说了声差不多可以开会了。走之前又想了想，自己早上是不是有点太伤小径了？拿起手机给榎本敲了一条短信过去。  
这边榎本没了松本陪伴早早穿好了衣服离开了松本宅，刚好走到自己家附近一个公园。口袋震动了一下，榎本掏出手机，是松本发过来的短信：  
记得吃早餐，周五晚上我过去接你。

榎本没回他，看完放好手机就继续往家的方向走了，只是眸色暗了暗，心里有了小计较。松本这边则是摁了发送键就匆匆放下手机开会去了。

 

榎本径从初中就是出了名的高岭之花，高冷寡言，鲜与人为伍。到了高中也是，榎本所在的高中校服要求繁琐细碎，但他永远是穿得最整齐、最标准的那个——衬衫纽扣永远扣到最上的一颗，衬衫永远熨贴雪白，转秋了总是按要求早早乖乖的穿上校服针织背心，永远无所谓地做着别人嘴里的“积极的优等生”“无聊的乖乖仔”。榎本径，永远的尖子生，永远的一本正经，永远的不苟言笑，永远的高岭之花。尽管榎本径永远散发着生人勿近的气息，隔绝了搭讪和表白的机会，但从来无法掩住那些肆意的幻想和猜测。

“诶诶，我听说上周五放学，榎本径上了一个男人的车，还在车上接吻了。”  
“嘘でしょう？！拍下来没有啊？”  
“鬼知道啊！又不是我看到的！”  
“操！算了，我就知道他是个欠操的婊子。”  
“是啊，你看他平时一本正经得要死，私底下说不定骚得求人操他。”  
……

 

也才高中十七八岁年纪的学生毫无收敛意识得从自己嘴里往外吐着露骨又充满敌意的词句，他们被压抑的天性，在谈及性色时被全部释放出来，犹如蛇吐着信子阴森森暗搓搓地刺探对方的底线雷点，毫不客气地将那些带着侮辱性质的词语砸到榎本径——一个同为未成年的人身上。他们知道他们说的话很过分也很下流，但是他们不会知道那些下品的话，榎本径并没有否认。  
榎本站起身，后排刚还在肆无忌惮说着榎本坏话的男生见到坏话的主人公正朝他们走过来赶紧结束了对话。但是榎本并没有说什么，只是眼神沉沉地盯着他们，在走到面前的时候倏忽转了个弯，从后门出去了。

半晌不知道谁切了一声，“妈的，屁股那么翘，还说不是欠操。”说完，一群人再次哄堂大笑起来，推搡玩笑里换了个话题。

 

这些都是榎本的日常，揣测也好，意淫也罢，榎本径懒得去解释，因为他知道谣言生于悠悠众口，能堵住一个人堵不住一群人，而且更重要的是，他无法完全否认，因为里面藏着真相，甚至真相比他们嘴里的猜测更露骨下流。

榎本径在很小的时候就性格孤僻，大概是家庭的原因，父母早已离异，和个性阴冷严苛的母亲共同生活的环境犹如永恒被低压和乌云笼罩着的监狱。在他的记忆里永久性地缺失了父亲的记忆，不过倒也不是没有。在双亲离异之前，记忆是黑白双线的，墨黑的丝线来自母亲的紧逼和压抑，纯白的丝线来自父亲轻柔的安慰和轻抚。回忆起来甚至带着亮色光晕的男人蹲下身与他平视，牵起刚被自己妻子用木条打得红肿的手放在嘴边柔柔地呵送着气。这是榎本径童年时期，感受到的所有温柔，仅有的温柔。这些轻柔的呵气，抚摸，揉捏，成了榎本径的触发点，每当父亲向自己手心吹气时，一种莫名的热潮涌向身下，烫得榎本两腿发软，软绵绵地靠在父亲身上，听着自己心跳和耳边的安慰变了调。这些藏在阴暗角落的欲望，在扭曲中向着不可控的方向发展、变形，于是被压抑的天性扭曲为无处释放的性欲。榎本犹如放置于透明玻璃瓶中的奶猫，长大了，骨头被压碎变形了，依然不愿从瓶子里出来。

在榎本径意识到自己只对男人有感觉之后，做的第一件事就是自慰，用后面的小穴。同龄人还在炫耀着自己交了多少个女朋友，尝过了哪个哪个班的班花的味道，将自己和女生床上的性事作为谈资高谈阔论的时候，榎本正咬着T恤的下摆露出雪白的腰身，颤抖地给自己夹上乳夹，将一枚跳蛋塞进自己的菊穴。后穴被润滑油涂得满满一圈泛着亮光，还找不到窍门的榎本艰难地扶着打滑的跳蛋，用蛮横的方式强行塞了进去。事前没做好扩张和放松，榎本后穴的肉紧绷得收着，刚塞进去的跳蛋使榎本吃疼得吸了口气，还没等他打开跳蛋的开关，后穴感受到异物的侵入，不受控制地猛收缩着肠壁的肉，直接把跳蛋排了出来，在床单上留下湿漉漉的一条线。

第一次的尝试并不成功，但榎本并不丧气，下身还没恢复过来的阵阵疼痛逐渐变成了浅浅的酥麻。

这就很足够了。  
对于第一次初学来说。

榎本对自己的学习能力一直很自信，因为他的学习能力确实一直很强，无论什么方面。于是他开始尝试一边看gv，一边摸索自己身上的敏感点试图找出让自己舒服的方法。十六岁的榎本径，叛逆又内向，不是埋头书本里学习，就是将自己关在房间里看gv用情趣用品自慰。他不缺零花钱，这也多亏那纸离婚协议，保护着他每个月必定得到一笔不少的钱作为补偿和生活保障，他的物欲也不高，没什么别的花销之处，于是钱一般都花在买跳蛋、仿真阳具、乳夹等等用品上。总是帮他买这个那个，甚至给他打掩护的谷田跟他打趣，“我觉得你可能就是新闻里因为痉挛拔不出情趣用品的人。”。榎本对此不以为意甚至嗤之以鼻，他自认自己自控力极强，自慰也只是自己释放压力的一种方式而已，还不成为性癖。他一直都是这么想到的，但是直到他成年之前他才开始想找一个男人实战一下，毕竟这些年榎本更多时候是被电子产品送上高潮，这和真人的触感和动感肯定不一样。但是床伴这种事也不是说找就能找到合适的，所以这件事很快也被榎本暂时搁置了起来。

直到…直到遇上松本润，这件事才又恍如重新描绘修补的油画般变得鲜艳厚重起来。

榎本看上松本润是在咖啡厅。

不是女性化花哨的那种咖啡店，性冷淡风的装潢仿佛宣示着自己理智孤冷的立场，店里没有叽叽喳喳的高中女生，有的只是零散几桌看起来在谈商务的会社员。榎本很喜欢这里，朦朦胧胧地冗杂着几桌人压低声的谈论声，咖啡机中冒出几股夹着苏门答腊馈赠的香气的蒸汽濡湿了空间。榎本点了一杯康宝蓝，坐在落地窗旁，抱着笔记本标划着笔记，窗边的日光说实话并不适合看书，不一会儿榎本眼睛就酸痛起来，看向窗外绿化舒缓一下时，榎本径看到了松本润。

松本润坐在花圃旁边，一头茶棕色短发，衬衫袖子被挽到小臂的三分之一处，露出一看就知道价值不菲的机械表，被折起来的衬衫沿着袖口一路描绘着若隐若现的肌肉，贴身剪裁西装裤因为坐下的缘故折出几道皱褶，线条暗暗指向男人交叠的两腿之间，男人刚好拿起面前的咖啡杯小呷一口，眯了眯眼似乎真的在很仔细地品味着一杯艺术品。天哪，什么都理想化的gv里的男主也不过如此吧？

一位深受gv荼毒的少年，此刻感觉自己突然坠入爱河。从此之后，抱着试一试心态的榎本开始蹲点，终于描绘出准确的时间表来，每周周三的下午两点。

有句话是什么来着，当你凝视深渊的时候，深渊也在凝视你。

榎本在自以为隐秘地观察着松本的时候，松本也留意到有一个在暗中观察自己的小男孩，他从没有上前打过招呼，也没有自报过姓名，更不用提询问自己的名字了，总是在自己回头看向他的一瞬间，迅速的低下小脑袋，用笔记本或者课本遮住自己的脸。

这很有意思，像两个毫不相识的人心有灵犀地玩起了猫捉老鼠你藏我寻的小游戏，这让松本润在日以继夜高强度工作之余，找到了几点意外的星光，在心间荡起一点小涟漪。

两个星期后，周三下午两点前几刻，松本润坐在了榎本往日里常坐的位置上，学着榎本点了一杯康宝蓝，又给自己点了一杯美式。见榎本如常踏进咖啡店看见自己“鸠占鹊巢”，投来惊讶的目光时，松本招了招手让小男孩过来。

互相交换了姓名后，松本看着他怀里的一捧笔记本问，“不用上学吗？”

“暑假。”

“噢，抱歉，工作太久，已经快忘了学生的作息安排了。”

 

两人的关系并没有发展得那么迅速，两人谈着浅尝即止的话题，当两人逐渐深入交流到对方的家庭等等更深入的话题时，榎本已经高三即将毕业了。榎本并不是真的那么沉得住气，只是他能感受到面前的男人是多么的完美又浪漫。榎本少有的自卑了，面对自己比年长的爱人，他有些不知所措。

另一边，松本润也在等，但他有些不清不楚的负罪感，自己和小径的年龄相差太多了，小径甚至还未成年。他这不会算是诱拐未成年人吧？这个念头让克己的松本更谨慎小心了起来，一面悄悄地关注着榎本径的一举一动，一面警醒自己要抗拒这诱人的果实。

在松本第三次送他到离家前一点地方的公园时，榎本忍不住了，抱住站在车旁为他打开车门的松本，少年带着稚嫩的冲动，在吻上松本的时候懵懂莽撞的撞到了嘴唇，磕到了门牙，一紧张还差点咬到自己舌头。只会纸上谈兵的小年轻，实战里搞得乱七八糟，但是靠着年长的爱人的引导 ，学会了接吻。

后面的事情进展非常的顺利，但也仅仅指两人坦白心迹。在情侣间的床事上，榎本一直很恼火爱人的小心翼翼和坚持所谓的原则，所以到后来，仅是一个缠绵温柔的吻就能把他问到双腿发软脑袋空白，内裤早已濡湿只想要恋人进来贯穿自己的时候，更恼火了。

于是少年开始了他惹毛松本的一万个尝试，其实也就是时不时给松本发自己的裸照，塞着自慰棒的色情照片，抑或者充满婉转呻吟的语音或电话。  
松本犹如一辆刚打着火，又理智地熄火，再打着，持续反复，终于打着了，又踩着刹车松离合，放一放又怕熄火，踩一踩又怕好不容易上的坡又滑下去了。

 

三个小时过后，例会结束。

回到办公室的松本松松领带，陷进沙发里，捏着眉头闭目了半晌，想起了什么，复又回到办公桌旁拿起手机。

一条新回复。

点开。

是一张照片——一个男孩的屁股，准确点来说是垂着一条灰绒毛尾巴的屁股。

松本只觉喉咙一阵发紧。

正思考怎么回复小径，对面又发来一条。

「开完会了吧？」

紧接着又是一张照片和一段语音。

这一次，是着这镜子，男孩把腿分开，有些红肿的后穴里塞着一枚肛塞，肛塞的另一头是一条毛茸茸的尾巴，尾巴被男孩坐着，毛发上沾染了一片湿漉漉的黏糊，明显是被水打湿了。什么水，松本不用脑子想都知道。

点开录音。

「啊……嗯哦……潤くん快点、啊……要、要被哥哥插坏了…嗯啊……」

脑袋一下轰的炸开，下身也有了抬头的迹象，旋即拨通了榎本的手机。

“不用等周五了，我忘了件重要的事，今晚就来接你。”松本咬着牙，声音紧得沙哑说出这句话。

“……不、嗯…不用哦。”电话那头似乎隐忍着拒绝道，说完便挂了电话。

松本正疑惑，门就被敲响，是田中秘书。

“松本专务，榎本先生刚才致电预约了……”

“让他进来吧。”松本清了清嗓子。

“嗯…榎本先生说他先前私下和您打过招呼了，他会按约定时间在停车场等您。”

“……”这鬼灵精。

 

松本人生第一次提前下班。幸好他的办公室有专用电梯直达，田中秘书又有着极好的职业素养，这爆炸性的新闻没有能够飞出窗户就被扼死了。

榎本就靠在他的跑车上，看着自己恋人领带已经扯掉了，衬衫也一如即往卷到小臂，成熟又帅气的恋人一点一点靠近放大，直到占据他全部的视线。抬起头，跟恋人交换一个绵长的吻。  
一上车，榎本径就钻进了后座。但松本立刻明白了这只平日里爱坐副驾驶的鬼灵精今天为什么主动坐到后座，因为榎本上车第一件事——就是脱下自己的裤子。

裤子随手丢在座位上，里面什么都没有穿，两腿之间已经一片泥泞，蜜穴露出一小截串珠，穴口被撑开隐约能看见一圈粉红色的肠肉。

“把裤子穿上，车上开了空调。”松本强作镇定，眼睛却不住往后座瞟去。

榎本径没有理会他，右脚搭在副驾驶座椅背上，曲着左腿，手指勾住串珠，快速拉着串珠抽插起来。带出来的不知道是肠液还是润滑剂，顺着大腿和臀部流下，汁水四溅。  
在车上自慰还被爱人注视着的快感让榎本肠壁止不住兴奋的收缩着，痉挛让榎本淫叫声突地拔高，呻吟声之大，让松本庆幸今天的跑车不是敞篷的。

榎本在快感中逐渐迷失了方向，脑袋里一片空白，嘴里脱口而出地喊着乱七八糟的荤话，串珠在体内疯狂捣弄着那突起的一点，快感潮涌般堆积叠加，将榎本一下一下推上高潮。汗水在顺着额角流下，浸湿了后背，衣服紧贴着肌肤。粗糙的布料摩挲着他的肌肤，既刺激，又让人热得烦躁，高潮若离若即。

松本每到一个红灯停下时，就回头看榎本一眼，径半眯着眼，薄薄的总是润亮的嘴唇微张，粉色舌尖吐露在外，“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音伴着径不断攀高而沙哑的呻吟。松本实在忍不住了，他隔着裤子揉弄着下体，咬着唇，对小径放荡的模样又爱又恨。

 

两人在一起之后，小径总是以各种形式挑逗自己，用尽各种理由要求开房，紧绷着内心最后的道德底线，三番四次拒绝榎本径的死缠烂打。

“等你成年那一天。”松本总是这个理由，这个理由就是榎本径恼火的源头。于是他开始拍各种角度，各种制服的色情照片发给松本看。不得不承认，松本都看了，全部保存了，对着自慰了好几次，结束之后，又陷入了自责的怪圈里。

成年，成年。  
榎本径等成年这天等得太久了。

榎本在离松本家还有一两公里时，攀上了高潮，射了出来。翻着白眼，浑身抖动，瘫倒在车的后座位上，剧烈的喘息令榎本头晕眼花，射精后的疲倦更是让他一动都不想动。后来榎本只感觉车子停下，松本把串珠又重新塞回了他的屁股，接着给他穿上裤子，将他抱了起来。

榎本被爱人以公主抱得姿势抱了起来，还处在不应期身心都显得格外脆弱无助的榎本伸手揽住松本脖子，把头埋进胸膛里嗅着魂牵梦绕又最最安心的味道。

就是今天了吧？榎本迷迷糊糊里想着。

松本将瘦瘦小小的恋人轻轻放倒在床上，“恋人”这个词总能让他心头糊满甜蜜充实和温暖柔软。床上小小一只的男孩脸上还涨着潮红，喘息着，犯规的露着舌尖，引诱人犯罪。

“小径。”

“嗯……潤くん……”

“为什么还穿着校服，嗯？”松本凑到径的颈边，细致地往上吻出一个一个吻痕，最后咬上径的耳垂。低音在榎本耳边炸开，嗓音和气息熏得他软成一滩春水，“想……想要潤くん……”

“嗯？”松本忍住一口吃掉小孩子的冲动。

“因为想要潤くん…操我……”坏心思的榎本径实际上是想报复自己爱人，勾引他打破那个狗屁原则，偏偏就是要穿着校服让松本润插进来。

坏事嘛，当然两个人一起做才有意思。

但他才不会讲出来，哪怕下身已经湿得一塌糊涂还被松本撩得又痒又热。榎本有些着急，眼眶涨起雾气，勾住爱人脖子。

“操坏我，松本潤さん。”

 

于是，松本润还是在榎本径未成年的时候上了他。

他们从榎本的十七岁做到了十八岁，在零点的钟声响起之前，拥吻在一起，呢喃着爱语。

“小径，生日快乐。”

“我爱你。”  
“我爱你。”

左胸传来甜而不腻的暖流，是一对恋人在夏夜里异口同声的呢喃低语。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读❤️  
> 这对我认为...算是拉郎了吧hhhh  
> 都是一时脑抽的产物，中间还因为各种事耽搁了  
> 没想到真的会有gn愿意吃  
> 感谢等待和包容(脑洞那么奇怪的我)💕


End file.
